


Dayung Sampan: Sweetly Sweet

by Kizuna_Kiseki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dream Encounter, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild BL, Songfic, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuna_Kiseki/pseuds/Kizuna_Kiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Dayung Sampan by Theresa Tung. </p><p>In which Fuji suspects he met Yukimura somewhere before the National Finals. However, he just couldn't remember when and where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dayung Sampan: Sweetly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in a songfic with the SS Pair :D I apologise if this story is not to your liking.
> 
> Inspired by: Dayung Sampan (Chinese version by Theresa Tung), joint dreams.
> 
> Warnings: Grammar errors, slight fluff at certain parts. This fanfic is originally from my FFnet account.

**_Sweetly sweet, your smile that is sweetly sweet._ **

Fuji always found Yukimura's smile to be relaxing and serene, ever since the first time they met in the flesh.

**_Like the flowers blooming in spring, blooming in spring..._ **

Even from afar, Fuji can sense Yukimura's alluring smile, as if the smile is a magical power released from a mystical being, able to calm any strife in the vicinity.

**_Where have I, where have I seen you before?_ **

Though they had only first met during the National Finals, Fuji couldn't help but feel that he had seen Yukimura somewhere else before. He even managed to get some trivial data from Yanagi in hopes of getting to know more about the bluenette.

**_Your smile is so familiar and yet, I can't seem to remember._ **

Despite Inui telling the tensai that he had only met Yukimura during the Nationals, the brunette is not convinced.

Because, Fuji can somehow recognise Yukimura's smile but unable to remember  _when_ and _where_.

* * *

**_Oh, in a dream._ **

Fuji found himself to be daydreaming in classes more often than before. It wasn't because of the lessons were boring (though that's one of the reasons), but a certain bluenette was hanging around his mind too much. His entrancing smile kept disturbing Fuji and is slowly driving the tensai nuts.

Exhausted at the end of the day, Fuji plopped down onto his bed, entering his slumber land in a matter of seconds.

He dreamt that he was in a place he can't recognise, as there were thick fogs obstructing his vision. Trying not to lose his bearings, Fuji tried to move each of his step slowly but steadily. He outstretched his hands, trying to grasp onto anything solid. The mist only became thicker until electric sparks can be seen.

**_In a dream, a dream, I met you._ **

' _It's this dream again,_ ' Fuji thought. He had this exact same dream 3 years ago.

Soon enough, the fog was cleared and revealed Fuji's surroundings to be some sort of an electric terrain. Fuji panicked upon sensing the static on the ground. One wrong move and he'll be zapped alive.

A shadow appeared from behind the electrical sparks and grabbed Fuji's hands. "Don't panic," the figure assured, "I'll help you get out of here."

Knowing he probably found a reliable aid like the one in his previous dream, Fuji nodded and the both of them ventured through the electrical maze. Fuji followed closely behind his rescuer's lead, avoiding any incoming electrical sparks.

As they continued to advance through this never-ending static field, Fuji wondered if he should try interacting with this person. In his previous dream, he only saw the person's smile after they got out of this electrical terrain. He never told him his name, or anything at all. He just disappeared after getting Fuji out of the place, as if he never existed.

"Hey..." Fuji muttered.

"Yes?"

"You haven't tell me your name yet."

The figure chuckled, "What do you mean by that?"

"I met you before, in a similar dream. Before I can ask you about anything, you vanished as if you were never here to begin with. Just... who are you?"

"...I'm sorry, but I don't have a name," the figure chuckled once again, "Perhaps you can give me one instead."

"How about Sei?"

"Why 'Sei' anyways?"

"'Sei' from the word 'seimei (life)'. Without you, I don't think I get get out of here alive, at least in my dream."

"If that's what you want then. What's your name?"

"Fuji Shuusuke."

"What a nice name," Sei mused.

"Thanks for the compliment," Fuji replied as they avoided another electrical sphere. "Oh, and one more request..."

"What would it be?"

"After we get out of here... don't leave me alone."

The figure stopped in his tracks abruptly, causing Fuji to knock into him and sending the both of them tumbling onto the static ground. As if magic always existed in any dreamland, their surroundings changed from electrifying yellow to a calmer mix of green and oak colour. Vegetation started growing around the terrain, with cacti and vivid-coloured dahlias blooming everywhere.

Fuji, who landed on top of Sei, looked away with a faint tint of blush as he realised the awkwardness of the situation. He tried to get off the bluenette (now he's able to see his hair colour, but still not his face) but the other man beat him to it by pulling him down and both of them had a passionate kiss. Sei's tongue probed at Fuji's lips, causing the brunette to part his lips and had his mouth invaded by Sei's tongue. Sei was savouring every moment of exploring Fuji's inner cavern (tongue) until Fuji's grip on his left arm became tighter. He let go of the brunette and both gasped loudly for air.

Fuji took this opportunity to study Sei's facial features. His eyes match the colour of his wavy chin-length hair, and has a pale skin... It's as if Yukimura Seiichi was the one whom lead him through the terrain just like his previous dream...

'Sei' looked at Fuji once again before showing him his ever radiant smile... before their surroundings changed to white.

**_That smile which drips of honey..._ **

* * *

Deciding that he needed a break from thinking too much, Fuji boarded the train, only to discover he bought a ticket to Ueno. Seriously? Fuji sighed and decided to explore Ueno, since he had the day all to himself. Upon arriving his destination, Fuji decided he wanted to have a look at an art exhibition held by a museum while killing time.

The entrance fee was free, so Fuji just went in and browse through the pictures of flora painted by different people. Most of the arts are nice enough to be worthy of the tensai's eyes (or so he thought in his mind anyway). He went further in the museum until a fairly large picture frame caught his eyes.

Bright azure orbs revealed themselves as he studied the painting. It was done in pure water colour, but without closer inspection it totally looked like the work of a digital art. There were 3 main colours in the art: Pink, Yellow and Green. Pink shows a bunch of clouds and thick fogs clustered together with faint sakura pink; Yellow brings a mix of all shades of yellow from the lightest to the darkest shade, showing the sparks of statics in an electrifying manner; Green expresses a more tranquil feel with nature's touch through plants, abundance of flora and the two figures at the bottom corner of the art, with one of them looking strangely alike as himself...

Fuji then looked at the artist's name.

"Oh, if it isn't Yukimura-san of Rikkaidai! We're so honored to have one of your drawings up here! I'm sorry that one of the paintings have went missing to have yours as a cover-up..."

"It's no big deal," said person flashed a pleasant smile, "Plus, a dream from 3 years ago inspired me to draw this the moment I'm awake. So this can be considered a coincidence for one of my large-scale paintings to be displayed to the public. I should be the one feeling honored instead."

"I see I see... you certainly have the talent to become a famous artist!"

"Thanks for the compliment," the Rikkai captain smiled, ' _though it would be better if I can become famous through tennis...'_

_**It's you!** _

Never had the tensai of Seigaku thought he would be able to meet the source of his (current and personal) frustrations right here, right now.

Before his mind could react, his mouth already shouted the bluenette's name.

Yukimura got startled by the sudden outburst (and having his name called out loud). He scanned his surroundings and found a certain brunette from Seigaku.

_**It's you!** _

Fuji pointed at Yukimura, sharp blue orbs piecing at his newly found target. Unable to comprehend Fuji's intentions, the Rikkai captain brought up his right finger and pointed towards himself with a puzzled look.

**_The one I dreamt of is you!_ **

Before Yukimura can react, Fuji was already running towards him and crashing down onto the bluenette, embracing him tightly. "I knew it, I knew it all along..."

Yukimura only had a baffled look on his face, "About what?"

Fuji only hugged him tighter,"Yukimura, we met in a dream!"

**Art title: Rhapsody through the Terrains**

**Artist: Yukimura Seiichi**

* * *

**_Where have I, where have I seen you before?_ **

Yukimura was jolted awake by his alarm. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he glanced at his clock.

5.30am?

He checked his calendar, only to realise that it's a weekend. Being unable to drift off to sleep again, he decided to do something productive. Warm up? Nah, tennis season was over. Revise? He had his notes all ready few days ago, and he wasn't in the mood to study right now. Watering the plants? Yeah, he should do that.

After changing out of his night clothes, Yukimura went down the stairs and out into the garden, humming a song as he watered the flowers he grown over the years. As he watered, he was reminded of a weird dream he had from the previous night. The weird dream with the encounter of a certain brunette...

The bluenette dashed back up his room and whipped out his drawing materials. Within the first hour, he materialised the terrains he had dreamt of being in. Within the next hour, he was done colouring the bases of the terrains. Within the third hour, he added finishing touches to the terrains by smudging some parts with water to give off a mystical effect. During the end of the third hour, he decided to add two people with the remaining spaces available, to show that they had explored the different terrains.

**_Your smile is so familiar and yet, I can't seem to remember._ **

With his so-called photogenic memory he obtained when it comes to producing art, he could still remember the boy's features and the placid smile he wore.

As he finished the features of the two humans, Yukimura couldn't help but feel that he will be going to meet this person he dreamt of in the near future. Yes, his sixth sense as a demigod told him so.

_'I'll be waiting for you... Shuusuke.'_

**_Ah... in a dream. I met you in a dream._ **

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are confused, the last part of the story took place 3 years before the current timeline.
> 
> Both Fuji and Yukimura dreamt the same dream (both 1st & 2nd dreams). Which means both of them 'kissed' each other, but Yukimura couldn't remember in time due to the shock he received from the sudden encounter with Fuji at the museum.
> 
> In the first dream, Fuji was wearing a shirt with a name tag attached on it, so Yukimura knew his name even though he didn't converse with Fuji. For the second dream, Yukimura pretended to know nothing as he was doubtful if the person he's with is indeed the same Fuji Shuusuke he dreamt of 3 years ago.
> 
> The song Yukimura hummed while watering flowers is Dayung Sampan by Theresa Tung, the inspiration of this songfic. It's a really sweet and pleasant song :D


End file.
